I Will Always Be There for You
by SparksFan1
Summary: Derek cheats on Meredith with her half sister Lexie. What will Meredith do? Who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

At Joes, Meredith and Alex are there, everyone else is on call at the hospital.

"I can't believe Derek cheated on me with my half sister!" Meredith said in a drunken daze.

"I am sorry Mer, he is a bastard for doing that to you." Alex said.

"Joe, another shot of tequila!"

"No, Mer you have had enough alcohol, I will take you home." Alex said.

"No, I want more!" Meredith slurred.

"It is getting late, lets go."

"Fine." Meredith muttered.

At Meredith's house.

"Ok, Meredith lets get you to bed." Alex said.

"Will you come and lay with me?" Meredith asked.

Alex looked at her stunned. "What?"

"I need someone with me and Christina is on call, please?"

Alex sighed. "Ok."

Both Meredith and Alex headed up stairs. Alex went to his bedroom to get changed into his pajamas and headed to Meredith's room.

"Thanks, Alex." Meredith yawned.

Soon both fell asleep laying next to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital, Izzie and Christina are talking by the nurse's station.

"I wonder why Meredith left in such a rush." Izzie said.

"I bet her and Mcdreamy got in a fight again." Christina replied.

All of sudden George appears in front of them out of breath.

"What's wrong with you, Bambi?" Christina asked.

"I-I just saw Lexie and Dr. Shepherd coming out of the on call room." George said trying to catch his breath..

"Oh my god!" Izzie shrieked.

"Yeah and Dr. Shepard had lipstick all over him." George said.

"Are you serious?" Christina looked at him unbelievingly.

Then Derek comes around the corner heading towards the interns.

"Hello, Doctors, I will need an intern for my craniotomy in an hour, who wants to scrub in?" Derek asked with a smile.

"You bastard, I can't believe you cheated on Meredith!" Christina yelled.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked nervously.

"Don't play stupid, George saw you." Christina said.

"I am your boss, Dr. Yang, you have no authority yelling at me." Derek replied calmly.

Then Dr. Bailey appeared, not looking happy.

"What are you all shouting about?"

"Ask Dr. Shepherd." Izzie said disgustingly.

"All right, all three of you go down to the pit." Bailey advised.

The interns groaned and walked away. When Doctor Bailey turned around, Derek was out of sight.

Dr. Bailey sighed and mumbled to herself. "I wonder what that fool did now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 2 A.M. and Meredith was crying to herself. Alex woke up to her sniffling and turned to her.

"Hey." Alex said.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Meredith replied.

"It's ok, so want to tell me what happened?" Alex asked.

"Not really, I-I just walked in on them and he didn't even come after me." Meredith said in a trembling voice which then turned into sobs. Then Alex hugged her whispering kind words to her.

"Thanks, Alex for being here for me and all, your not as bad as everyone thinks you are." Meredith said through her tears.

"I will always be there for you Mer. So, I am no longer the Evil Spawn?" Alex smirked, which made Meredith laugh.

"No, I guess not."

"Anyway, Meredith your better with out that jackass. You're a beautiful, smart girl that deserves so much better."

Meredith hesitated. "You really think so?"

Alex smiled and squeezed Meredith's hand. "Of course."

Then Meredith leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips. This surprised Alex, but he kissed her back. Then it got passionate, when Alex stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mer?"

Meredith looked him in the eyes and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alex wakes up and looks at Meredith peacefully sleeping. He kisses her forehead and goes downstairs to make breakfast.

15 minutes later. Meredith is heading downstairs when she smells something really good in the kitchen.

"Hey, I made breakfast." Alex said.

"Thanks, um about yesterday Alex, thanks." Meredith said.

"Your welcome. So, what does this mean?"

"Mean?" Meredith looked at him bewildered.

"Meredith, I know you are hurt and now acting all dark and twisty, but I like you. I always liked you and yesterday was amazing."

Meredith looked at him for a while. "Um. I don't know what to say. I mean, I agree yesterday was amazing and you are a great guy Alex, but I don't know. I just broke up with Derek." Said with tears in her eyes. Then Alex went over to her and hugged her.

"Thats all right Mer, you don't have to make a decision now, lets eat and go get ready." Alex said a bit disappointedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital. Alex and Meredith are walking in when they see Lexie and Derek laughing and holding hands by the elevators.

"Oh, my god I can't believe this!" Meredith said with anger.

"Let's take the stairs, Mer." Alex suggested.

"No, I want to know why he would do this." Meredith said marching towards Lexie and Derek.

"So, I guess now you guys are together, huh?" Meredith said in a bitter tone.

"Meredith, I said we needed some time off." Derek said in a frustrating tone.

"Time off to go what, screw my sister?" Meredith yelled.

"I think I am going to go." Lexie said.

"Oh no you don't. I thought you were supposed to be my sister. I know I don't you well and that OUR so called father hates me, but you have no right to sleep with my boyfriend." Meredith said in a threatening tone.

Lexie looked at Meredith, then at Derek and then ran off crying.

"Why, the hell did you do that? You know what Meredith? I can't handle this. We are over, for good!" Derek said, then he ran after Lexie.

Meredith looked at him shocked and then ran to the nearest closet. Alex hurried right after her.

"Mer." Alex said sadly.

"No, just go away." Meredith said trying to stop crying.

Alex then shut the door and then sat down and grabbed Meredith and put her in his lap.

"It is ok to cry, Mer. I know it's hard, but you can get through this." Alex whispered.

"I can't believe it. I mean I thought he loved me. You know what, I don't need him. I don't care." Meredith said starting to sob. "All he caused me was hurt and I don't need that."

"You don't. You deserve to be happy, Mer. Bright and shiny." Alex smirked.

"Haha, well we better get going. Bailey is going to kill us and we only have 5 minutes to get ready." Meredith muttered wiping her tears.

"Ok, lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the nurses station. Bailey is giving out orders.

"Ok, Karev you are with Slaone. Grey you are with Shepherd. Yang you are with Burke. Stevens and O'Malley you are in the pit.

"What, Burke came back? I can't see him!" Christina shrieked.

"Sorry Yang, he requested you." Bailey said.

Off in the corner, Alex came up to Meredith.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Alex asked.

"I am fine, but today is going to be hell. Did you hear, I am working with Shepherd, but I feel more bad for Christina, she has to work with Burke."

"Yeah, I know. What do you say we go to Joe's after we get off? Alex asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Meredith smiled.

"What are you two whispering about? Go save lives, this is a hospital!" Dr. Bailey yelled.

Then they both ran off to do their tasks.


End file.
